From Within
by Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR
Summary: Hearts can't be perfect because they get broken too many times...but if people are willing to help heal that heart, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'She's back?!" Yeah, I'm back. This is a new story idea I had for like the longest time ever, and I decided to write it, so here we go. Tell me if I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything recognizable**

* * *

"Percy!" A brunette woman yelled. "Wake up! And wake your sister up too."A small black-haired little boy popped up from under his blue 'Finding Nemo' blankets and yawned.

"Okay Mommy!" The little boy yelled back. He hopped out of bed and ran into his older sister's room. He loved his older sister. "Thalia!" The little boy hopped onto the sleeping body in the bed. "Thalia, wake up!"

"Ugh," grunted a raven –haired girl. "Percy what did I tell you about jumping on me?" Thalia grunted.

"You said if I jumped on you that you would-that you would-umm… I forget." Percy pouted cutely at the end.

"Well let's see if I can remind you," Thalia said reaching her hands towards Percy's stomach.

"Thalia! Wait! No! I remember now! Hahahaha! You said-hahahahha- that you would-hahah stop it! Ti-tickle me!" Percy laughed out as his older sister's hand ran up and down his sides. "Stop it! Hahahaha! Stop it!"

"Call uncle Perce, call uncle!" Thalia laughed along with her younger brother. He always had a way of brightening her day. Whether it was the bright smile of his that could make soldiers at war feel hope, or that contagious bell-like laughter, Percy made her happy.

"Uncle!" The young boy screeched out of breath. "Uncle!"

"Okay," Thalia sighed out of breath herself. She may not have been the one getting tickled, but boy can that kid kick up a storm. "Let's go see what mom wants."

They both raced down the small hallway into the kitchen to see who would get to their mom first. Of course, Thalia got there first. Having longer legs can be quite the advantage.

In the kitchen cooking in a sky blue apron, singing along to the radio stood an average height brunette woman.

"Mornin' Ma," Thalia greeted her mom with a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy!" Percy jumped onto their mom like a sloth clings to a tree.

"Good morning Thalia, Percy," The woman, Sally replied back. "Percy, honey, can you get off mommy? She needs to finish cooking."

"But I love you…" The boy pouted.

"I love you too, baby," Sally smiled at her loving little boy. She nuzzled his nose like a lioness does to her cubs. "Now go sit at the table with Thalia."

Percy replied with an okay and went to sit next to his sister. He soon noticed that his sister was texting someone on her phone. It was probably her boyfriend Luke or that friend her best friend Reyna.

"Who're you texting?" Percy pondered trying to look over his sister's shoulder.

"No one!" Thalia replied quickly pushing her phone into her pajama pants pocket.

"It doesn't sound like no one," Percy pushed.

"Well it was," Thalia argued.

"Really?"

"Un-huh." They looked at each other, seeing who would crack first. Slowly they both started smiling.

"So, who was it?" Percy asked, taking a bite out of his blueberry pancakes.

"It was Reyna," Thalia said dipping her French toast stick into her maple syrup. "She was wondering when I was going to come to camp."

"Mommy when do I get to go to the camp?" Percy asked his mother who had just sat down.

"When you're twelve, Percy, you know that."

"Why can't I just go now?" Percy pestered even though he know that the camp only took campers that were twelve years and older. He just thought that maybe if he kept asking, then the age rule would change.

"You already know why Percy," Sally said sipping her coffee. Percy groaned and went back to eating his pancakes. He can't wait until he's Thalia's age so he can understand exactly whats so fun about this camp that Thalia goes to.

"So, when are you going to take me to camp mom?" Thalia asked finishing her French toast. She got up and starting washing her dish.

"Today at three o'clock, Thals, you know that,"

"But it's so far away!" Thalia whined. "I need to see Reyna! She's having trouble with Jason. Does he like her or is he just using her for Piper? Do you know how hard it is for a daughter of Ares **(1)** to compete with a daughter of Aphrodite? Pretty hard mom, pretty hard. Reyna and I also have to help Miranda with her gardening work and with her crush on Malcolm and, ugh! You see mom! I have to go to camp now!"

"Wow, you seem like a busy girl," Sally smirked. "And what about Luke? You aren't excited to see him?" Thalia hastily nodded and blushed.

"What's an Ares and an Aphrodite?" Percy asked head tilted to the side.

"Nothing honey. Why don't you go put some clothes on…we have a visitor coming soon," Sally uttered quickly slightly pushing her son towards his bedroom. The boy just ran down the hallway like he had already planned on doing that.

"That was close Thalia. I told you about just spitting those names around. Not only is it a danger to you, but also to Percy. He doesn't know about the Greek world yet, and I'd like to keep it that way until he's twelve and his scent gets too strong," Sally lectured her daughter.

"I know, I know mom. It was just a slip up. It won't happen again. I promise," Thalia said.

"Okay, I love you. Now go get dressed," Sally pushed Thalia out the room too. "And dress nice! Tell your brother to also!" Sally added as an afterthought.

Once Sally was alone she cleaned up all the dishes went into her room to make herself look nice also.

* * *

Thalia dressed herself in a nice blouse with black skinny jeans and she let her hair down, so that some of it swept into her electric blue eyes. Sally dressed herself in a nice blue dress, while little Percy was in a red polo shirt with khaki shorts. They were all sitting in the den looking spiffy and clean when the door bell rang. Sally, being the adult, answered it.

"Hello, Gabe," She smiled. Gabe was her secret weapon. He was a nice man with good morals, he came from a decent family, he worked at the fire department, he was handsome, and he had such a human scent that he could cover up Thalia's and Percy's smell no problem. What more could a woman want?

"Hello, Sally," Gabe smiled warmly back at her. He had dark brown hair that was slightly cropped, and sparkling green eyes. He had a nice build and was at least six feet tall.

Gabe kissed Sally on the cheek as she led him into her abode. They walked through the hallway, and into the den where Thalia and Percy were playing 'Mama's Having A Baby'.

"These are your children?" He questioned with a smile the kids looked adorable, especially that little boy.

"Yep," Sally grinned. "The girl is Thalia, she's twelve, and Percy is my baby boy, he's only seven. He's turning eight tomorrow actually."

"That's wonderful!" Gabe responded.

"Thalia, Percy, this is Gabe, my boyfriend," Sally said hesitantly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Thalia asked astonished.

"Mommy and Gabe sitting in a tree K-I-C-S-I-N-G!" Percy tried to spell out.

"Umm, Percy has ADHD and dyslexia, and we're working on his spelling," Sally told Gabe just in case he judged her little boy.

"MOM! Oh my gosh! It's time to go to camp!" Thalia shouted looking at the clock.

"Here we go, Gabe can you do me a favor, please? Can you watch Percy for me?" Sally begged practically out of the door with Thalia pulling her.

"I love you Percy be good for Gabe!" And she was gone.

"So, Mr. Umm… tomorrows my birthday. Did you know that?"

"Well, I'll just have to get you an extra special birthday present…" Gabe laughed.

* * *

**So, that was it. Review! **

** (1) No Roman campers, so no Roman gods.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, People liked the story…I'm impressed. Well, here we go the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO HoO or anything recognizable. **

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter causes tears, or any sad feelings.**

**And what pairings do y'all want in this story…?**

**Retrobution: Thanks! And what Gabe is going to be like is a surprise, but I promise you won't be expecting it.**

**L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki****: Thanks! First reviewer always gets the chapter dedicated to them! **

**NA: Thalia is still a daughter of Zeus, and Percy is still the son of Poseidon. Thanks for asking!**

**Purplebutterfly12: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Okay, now we go to the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to -Rue Ryuzaki for being the first reviewer for the first chapter, first reviewer to a chapter gets a super secret sneak peek!**

* * *

"So, you're dating my mommy?" Percy asked Gabe climbing onto the couch while doing so.

"Yep. You're mommy and I've been dating for 5 months," Gabe replied sitting next to Percy. Percy nodded and asked, "Did you know that my favorite movie is 'Finding Nemo'?"

Gabe seemed really surprised at the random outburst, but then he remembered Sally saying how the

boy had ADHD and dyslexia. While Gabe made that realization Percy had already jumped off the couch, ran up to the TV, put on 'Finding Nemo' and ran back to the couch.

"Whoa, Percy! When'd you put that movie on?" Gabe asked.

"Just now, I ran. I can run fast Y'know," Percy replied distracted by the movie.

"Oh, that's nice, so-" Gabe tried to make conversation.

"Shh!" Percy whispered. "This is the good part!" Percy crawled up into Gabe's lap and rested his head on Gabe's shoulder.

'_Well,'_ thought Gabe. _'At least he likes me.'_

Gabe and Percy watched, and re-watched 'Finding Nemo' until Gabe could quote that whole movie. Gabe started wondering when Sally was coming home, she left like what? About six hours ago? It didn't really matter though, it was nearing seven o'clock.

"Hey, buddy. Around what time to you start getting ready for bed?" Gabe asked Percy kindly.

Percy tried to read the clock. "Umm…I usually get ready at seven, but I can't read the clock. Normally mommy will just say when it's time for me to wash." Percy sounded shy when he talked about how he couldn't read the clock.

Gabe smiled slightly. He could tell this little boy would grow on him. "Well it's about six fifty right now, so I'll go run your bath water and you can get your PJ's ready." Percy quickly agreed and ran into his room.

"Dang it!" Gabe muttered to himself. "I forgot to ask where the bathroom was…I guess I'll be searching for it then." Gabe tried many doors in the apartment. "Nope, nah. Oh! This looks promising." Gabe pulled open a door that had a handle that was too tall for little hands to reach. "Sally must not want Percy in here," He chuckled to himself. However, Gabe wasn't laughing for long. Swords, knives, daggers, and this weird green powder in a bag all fell out of the closet and onto him. What kind of family was this?

"Hey, Mr. did you finish my bathwater…? WOW! What is that?" Percy asked reaching towards the weapons. Gabe quickly grabbed Percy by the waist.

"NO! Percy no! Weapons are bad! Spell it with me B-A-D! BAD!" Gabe yelled angrily.

"I sowwy!" Percy cried a little of his baby talk came out. Percy mentally growled at himself. He thought he dissed that a year ago.

Gabe instantly softened. "Aww, Percy I'm sorry. Just remember weapons are bad, they hurt people."

"Okay," Percy whimpered.

"Now let's go run your bathwater," Gabe said excitedly to get Percy in a good mood again. When Percy didn't respond with much enthusiasm, Gabe grabbed Percy by the waist, flipped him so that Percy's feet were up in the air and Percy's head was a good twelve inches above the ground and ran around the apartment. Gabe soon had Percy giggling with happiness.

Gabe loved the sound of Percy's laughter. He wanted to hear it more often.

"Little man, you ready for your bath now?" Gabe inquired.

"Yes!" Percy squealed as he dragged Gabe into the bathroom with him.

* * *

After taking a long time in the bathroom, that boy must really, _really_ like water, Percy was all ready for bed, tucked into his 'Finding Nemo' bed sheets.

"So, Percy, what does your mommy usually do before you go to bed? Does she read you a book? Or does she sing you a song…?" Gabe trailed off. Percy jumped off his bed, and ran to the bookshelf in his room. _'Whoa,'_ Gabe thought to himself. '_How did I miss that?'_

"Mommy always reads this to me before I go to sleep," Percy hands Gabe a book called Love You Forever.

"You want me to read this to you?" Gabe asked. Percy nodded and cuddled into Gabe waiting for the reading to start. When the reading didn't start, Percy took the book back and said, "Here, I'll read it to you first, and later you can read it to me!"

"Okay so there was this woman and she had a baby boy-LIKE ME! - and then—and then…ummm… stuff happened, but the mommy would sing to her baby boy this song all the time:

'_I'll love you forever, I'll like you always_

_As long as I'm living my baby you'll be'"_

Percy read himself to sleep, as soon as he finished the last line of the lullaby, he was knocked out. Gabe was trying to detangle himself from the little boy's grasp, but the little arms tightened around his waist keeping him tied down.

'I guess I'll be sleeping in here tonight…" Gabe sighed to himself. He slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gabe woke with a start. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Gabe squinted at the smiling fish clock one o'three in the morning? Where in the world is Sally? She really should've been here by now.

Gabe slowly unwrapped Percy from around him and stumbled out of the little boy's room. He phone vibrated. It was an unknown number, he answered it. It was Thalia, she was sobbing.

"Thalia? Are you okay? Where's your mom? She should've been back by now." Gabe asked worriedly.

"She's gone!" The young girl sobbed. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean by gone?"

"She's dead!" The girl broke down.

"How-How'd she die?"

"Look, my brother and I are half-bloods. I know we just met you like literally just a few hours ago, but I'm a daughter of Zeus and Percy is a son of Poseidon. The gods are real and mom died from a monster attack.

"Well…this is a lot to take in, but are you okay? How am I supposed to take care of Percy?"

"I'm okay; I'm at the safe place for half-bloods called Camp Half-Blood. Percy needs to come here when he's twelve okay? Oh gods no!" Thalia stopped suddenly.

"What?!"

"Percy's birthday is today! How could I forget? This is terrible! Look you need to take Percy far away. Far, far, far away from this horrid place. I'll send over a satyr to give Percy a potion that'll make him forget-"

"Forget what exactly?" Gabe asked. "Will he forget everything?"

"He'll forget that mom ever existed. He'll forget me. But you, you. You have to be Percy's father. All the memories he has of mom, mom will be replaced with you."

"Do you think that's what's best? Y'know…for Percy?"

"Yeah…it'll protect him," Thalia sighed. She seemed to be handling this way too easily. It was as if she was expecting it or something.

"So where would we move to?" Gabe asked.

"Go to Italy,"

"Why Italy?"

"I don't know…just go."

_Ding! Ding!_

"Thalia? Is the satyr here already?"

"Yeah he should be his name is Grover,"

"Okay I got the potion, now what do I do?"

"When Percy wakes up he always drinks a glass of water. Get the water now and pour the potion in it. Let him drink it and he'll forget,"

"Are you sure you want this Thalia?" Gabe asked after preparing the water.

"I don't want it. If I wanted anything it's for Percy to be with me, but I'm not capable of doing so right now…I'm only twelve."

"Okay do you want to talk to Percy before he forgets or-"

"No, I can't. I'll get attached. I've gotta go now. Bye." She hung up.

"Hey Mr.?" Percy asked sleepily. "Did you know it's my birthday? I checked the clock. Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Of course Percy here you go,"

Percy slowly drank the water. Gabe held his breath. What was going to happen?

Percy burped. Why he burped from drinking water, Gabe will never know.

The little boy's eyes got cloudy for a second; then they cleared.

"Hey daddy, what are we going to do for my birthday?"

"We're moving buddy, we're moving."

"Oohh! Where're we moving, daddy?"

"Italy, son, Italy."

* * *

**It's done! I personally like it. Okay you read so now review! **

**Love y'all bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. You know what time of year it's getting…..CHRISTMAS! YES! OH YEAH! WooHOO! Who's gonna party baby? I AM! Okay, now to the serious stuff: As you know President Obama and Governor Romney are competing for President of the United States of America. May the best candidate win. Now onto the story! Yeah, so sorry if it's super short- running out of filler chapters. So, I have a question and whoever answers it gets the chapter dedicated to them, so here it is:** **Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle?**

**Purplebutterfly12: Thanks! You're such a loyal reviewer! ****It always makes me happy to see your reviews!**

**ThaliaDaphneJackson12: I'm not really sure about that pairing, but I'll consider it. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

…Two Years Later…

* * *

Ten year old Percy was walking down the silent fifth-grade hallway of his school. He was just coming back from going to the bathroom in math. Percy was so happy that is was the last day before the weekend. He was going to hang out with his best friend Nico Di Angelo. This automatically made Percy the most popular kid in the fifth-grade. Why? Well, because Nico was a whole two years older than him. That's right. Percy was best friends with a _twelve_ year old. Could life get any better?

However, there are always those bullies who just make life hard even if you're the most popular person. Percy's bully was Nancy Bobofit. Yeah, stupid name. Nancy was as ugly as your mama's step-cousin twice removed. If that's even possible, but yeah, Nancy was as ugly as they get.

"Hey, dummy," Nancy greeted Percy with a sneer.

Percy jumped in surprise because like literally, there was no one in the hallway a second ago. She's such a creep.

"What do you want Nancy?" Percy asked, trying to be polite.

"I want your lunch money," She said putting her hand out like she expected him to give it to her or something.

Percy had to refrain from laughing. He had a reputation for being the class clown and the 'blonde raven'. This means he had inky black hair, but he got the reputation of a blonde. 'Cause you know apparently blondes are stupid. Percy didn't really believe that. One day Percy was going to find a blonde friend and prove everyone wrong.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Blondie? I want your lunch money," Nancy snapped.

Percy started laughing like a maniac, and ran back to his math class.

"Dummy! Give me your lunch money!" Nancy screamed down the now empty hallway.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Have a nice weekend students! And remember, Tutto è bravo a Goode!"

Percy sighed. Mrs Romano always ended the announcments the same way all of the time. The last part she would always say in Italian. Translated it meant 'everything is good at Goode'. It's corny and everyone knows it. Percy liked Mrs. Romano though; she had nice soft looking blonde hair, cozy brown eyes, and she was just generally nice.

Percy packed up his bookbag went to the sixth-grade hall where Nico should be. On the way there he saw Angel, an eight-grader, Percy didn't have a crush on him. He just liked the way he looked. Really. That's -heh...ummm...yeah.

"Hey Perce!" Nico called out wrapping his arm around Percy'shoulder.

"Hey, Nico. So are you coming over to my house or should I come over to yours?" Percy asked as the duo walked out of the school.

"Umm, lets go to your house. My sister probably has her friend Zoe over anyways. Trust me you do _not _want to be there when they're together," Nico shook his head.

Percy laughed. "Is it really that bad?"

Nico nodded quickly. "Heck yeah it is! One time they tied me to a chair, put makeup on me, and forced me into a dress. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment."

"How'd they get you to put the dress on...?" Percy asked his head slightly tilted to the side.

"You don't want to know," Nico uttered quickly.

"Okay then new topic, so are you going to go to that camp this summer?"

"Percy, we've been over this. Yeah I'm going to the camp,and no, you can't go. You're too young,"

"See, that's what I dont get about this 'camp' of yours. Since when is ten too young? Y'know I'm about to turn eleven. Do they make exceptions for being eleven?" Percy tried to find a loophole.

"No, Percy." Nico sighed.

* * *

The two were aproaching Percy's house. Percy lived there with his father, Gabe Jackson, since Percy was eight. The house was ordinary with three bedrooms, a den, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room for company.

As the two came towards the door, Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out his house key. The door opened with a loud creek. _'Thats unusual,'_ Percy thought, but he soon discarded the thought. '_Not everything can be normal. I wonder what the world would be like if everything was normal...probably weird._

"Dad! I'm home and Nico's with me!" Percy yelled through the house expecting an answer, but no answer he got.

Nico walked straight into Percy's room and sat on the green comforter. "So, Perce. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I need help with my homework, if you do it for me I'll be your best friend!" Percy grinned.

"I'm already your best friend dimwit, and I won't do your homework for you," Nico smiled.

Percy groaned. "Fine, then at least help me,"

The duo did all of their homework, so that they wouldn't have to do any on the weekend, and they played football in the backyard. All of the things you'd expect young adolescent boys to do.

It was nearing seven, so Nico decided to leave and go home.

"Nico!" Percy whined. "Do you have to go now?"

"Yeah, Perce, I do. You know my mom works late shifts and that Bianca likes for me to be home before eight." Nico said putting on his jacket.

"But my dad isn't home yet. It wouldn't be exactly nice of you to leave me home alone. You know what happened in "Home Alone" the movie! I'm not trying to go through that!" Percy pouted.

"You do know that it's not Christmas time right?" Nico asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, Nico," Percy smiled slightly. "Just go."

"Bye dork!" Nico grinned as he walked backwards out the door.

"Bye!"

'_I wonder where dad is…' _Percy thought_. 'Oh, well. I'm going to sleep.'_

* * *

The raven slept through the night, and at about one in the morning, Percy heard the door creek open. Percy got up, knowing it was his father.

"Hey dad," Percy greeted. His father didn't respond. "I said, 'Hey dad'!" Percy repeated himself.

The figure that was Percy's dad grumbled, stumbled, and mumbled "You need to lose some weight, or get out."

"What? Dad that doesn't make any sense what-so-ever," Percy said confused.

"You're fat and you need to lose weight." Gabe muttered.

"Dad, where is all of this coming from? Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter where I've been," Gabe stuttered out. "You're fat and need to lose weight."

"Okay dad, you're obviously not feeling well, so let's just get you to bed," Percy soothed as he led his father towards his room. Percy tucked his father into his bed and kissed his head.

"I hope you get better soon dad," Percy whispered.

On his way to his room, Percy couldn't help but look in the bathroom mirror.

'_Am I really that fat?'_

* * *

**Okay guys look. Percy actually doesn't have a crush on Angel, he just likes the way he looks. Remember Angel, He'll play an important role in the story…that's all I'm going to say. Oh, and so does Mrs. Romano. Percy's in Italy…just in case any of you got confused with the random Italian. Oh, and can any of you guess what happened to Gabe and why he's calling Percy fat? Okay, I'm gone… You read sooo review! **

**Love y'all **

**~Kris**


End file.
